Soulmates
by blotsmarose
Summary: What would you do if you recived a lot of money, and a promise for more? Rory Gilmore's about to find out. Rogan AU. Rated T for caution.
1. My Favourate Kind Of News

Soul mates

Rory gets some unexpected news that will change her life forever, but can she stay with the man she loves as her world evolves in to something much bigger than she ever expected?

A/N I know this has really bad grammar and spelling mistakes (But that is about to be changed), but give it a chance. And I also know that Primark, Tesco and Argos are English shops, but when my brain gets an idea, I can't control what it comes up with. I apologise on behalf of my brain.

In my fanfic, Luke and Lorelai are married and Rory and Logan are a couple, but they haven't been to dinner with Logan's family yet.

Enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – My favourite kind of news.

Rory and Logan stood in a long, non-moving line. They were both holding mountains of clothes, Rory smiling like the sun, and Logan looked both bored and slightly amused.

"Ace, can we please go and shop somewhere that doesn't have such a big line? I mean, I know not everyone's rich, but Primark?" Logan asked, complaining for the thousandth time that afternoon.

"I am not just not rich, I am skint Logan. Broke, poor, whatever you want to say, but if it means having hardly any money and being close to pulling a dodger, then it applies to me." Rory replied, feeling proud of her Oliver Twist humour.

Logan's reply came very quickly. "But Primark? Okay, so Amazon, Tesco and Argos I get but Primark? I will pay for you to go shopping anywhere you like, and I'll even come with you, but please just get me away from this mess of a shop!!!"

The couple reached the end of the queue before they could argue anymore and, as if deliberately trying to postpone the argument, Rory's mobile rang;

"Hello?"

"Grandpa, hi. I was just about to call and...."

"Good news or bad news"

"That's my favourite kind of news!! I'll be there in half an hour, forty five minutes tops."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory Gilmore drove up to the Gilmore mansion, she wondered what "brilliant" news her grandfather could have to tell her. She saw her mom getting out of the jeep and asked her.

"I don't know babe. Maybe they found a way to involve us in a posh event. Maybe they found out I have a secret twin, who is all they hoped for and more. Maybe they found a maid who lasted more than a day...The possibilities are endless."

Rory and Lorelai went into the porch and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a short, brunette maid. They went through into the living room, and Emily and Richard were already there. They were sitting on the sofa and drinking champagne, and both stood up when the girls entered the room.

"Girls" said Richard "We have some exiting news. As you know, I often invest in companies that are just starting up, small businesses and such. Well, one has taken off like a flame and has opened up a small chain. As such, share prices doubled multiple times. The chunk is spitting out fifteen million a year and, as i own fifty percent, we just got the first check. As Emily and I already have lots of money, were taking one million and leaving the rest for you to divide between yourselves."

Rory and Lorelai stood very still. Richard turned to Emily, "Are they still breathing?"

----------------------------------------------------"We could buy a house"

"Or two"

"We could buy ten new cars"

"Or a plain"

"or a train"

"Ooooh ooooooh ooooh!! We could buy Hello Kitty!!!!!"

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in their living room, deciding what to with their money. So far they had agreed that they both got seven million, and that was it. That discussion alone had taken a while.

"So Ace, what's the big news?" Logan asked, calling about what had happened at the Gilmore residence.

"Erm.. It's big news, really big... It's...erm..." Rory could tell that Lorelai was having the same trouble telling Luke."Okay, I now have seven million extra dollars a year and will never step foot in Primark again. Happy?"

"Extremely" said Logan "But why do you have seven million dollars?"

"Grandpa invested in some company and is seeing the returns. So I get seven million a year".

"Wow. You are going to be rich Ace."

"I know. But the problem is, I don't want to be that rich. Okay, it would be nice not to have to worry about standing in line for government cheese, but now I never have to work again. It's taken the need to dream away, and I want my dream back."

Ever playing the role of comforting boyfriend, Logan spoke up "You san still dream, Ace. You can do anything and everything. And you will. Hell, you might enjoy it and in the end, you'll still be the girl we all know and love."

"I know you're right. I just hope I can enjoy this life as much as you do. Hmm.. Rory Gilmore, heiress extraordinaire.. Nice ring to it."

Rory was having a lot of high school flashbacks. She had been contacted by Tristan Dugray five months before, and she had been friends with him since. Today he was meeting her at Cafe Blanc, five pm sharp. But she was still always nervous when seeing him.

"Mary, a pleasure as always."Tristan sauntered to her table. Today was gonna be fun.

Logan Huntsburgur was in shock. He had gone out with Colin and Finn, to a place Rory loved. And she was there. With another man. He got close so he could listen to the conversation.

"I tell you Mary, there's nothing like being rich. I know it, you know it, your boyfriend knows it as well." The guy had mentioned him. That was the last straw. He walked over.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" he said, faking as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Just having a cup of coffee with a high school friend. Logan this is Tristan. Tristan, this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"I tell you Mary, they get better and better. Bag boy, bad boy, new-and-improved-(not likely)-bag boy, and now him. He's the only good one in the bunch, although I would top them all. And, sorry Mary, but you're just a friend. Nothing more."

"It took you five years to get to that conclusion. Long enough. Anyway I'm glad you approve of Logan."

Five years? At least he was just a friend, and by the looks of things always would be. Who was he kidding, his ace would never cheat. He excused himself and let the two friends get back to their lunch in peace.

A/N: Wow. 1190 words not including the A/N's. This is pretty big for me. But I wanted to introduce all of Rory's life. Now, to the next chapter.

Please read and review, but as this as my first fanfic, please be nice.


	2. Meet The Huntsburgurs

Chapter Two – Meet the Huntsburgur's

A/N: This is quite a short chapter.

Revues - jyesunmin –I'll try to polish this chapter more than the last ones, and I'm glad you liked the conversation.

apalusa-light – Yes, Richard and Emily know that Rory and Logan are together and they are still at Yale.

* * *

Rory was going to her first class of the day, Russian lit. One of her favourites. She took a deep breath, walked out the door, and..... was confronted by the paparazzi

"Look this way Miss Gilmore?"

"Can you confirm rumours that you now get seven million dollars a year miss Gilmore?"

"How does it feel going from poor to rich in a matter of minutes Miss Gilmore?"

"Does it feel like your life has changed that much Miss Gilmore?

"Are you single Miss Gilmore?"

Rory was terrified. She took one look at them and ran inside, then dialled two numbers she knew off by heart.

They both came, of course. Logan came straight from his first class and out twenty minutes later, they heard Lorelai coming.

"Excuse me, I'm the mom. Let me...Hey, do you mind, Bucko? No I'm not single, I'm married! Well, excuse me for... ah ha, door"

She was let in immediately by a terrified Rory.

"Mom! Thank god your here! I don't know what to do, I just walked outside and they were there. I'm gonna miss Russian lit and we have a test on Tuesday!!! What am I going to do?"

"Your gonna walk out there and face them, and then we are going shopping! And don't worry, Logan and I will be there."

"And while you're shopping, can you get something appropriate to wear to my parents house tomorrow? Now you have money they're suddenly so interested to meet you."

"We will. And you need to come out with us. The world has to know she's not single. Just act like a loved up couple and they'll have something to report on, and they'll probably leave you alone."

"You sure about that" asked Rory "cause if I go out there I might be attacked!"

"Nope, but at least we have a plan and a distraction so that they don't recognise me."

"If that's all that matters, then you can climb out the window!"

"No, I'm going out with you!"

"Okay then" said Logan "Let's face the vultures."

In the end it wasn't that bad. They went out and had loads of photos taken of them, they kissed in public (per Lorelai's request) and they ran like hell when they were out of sight. Lorelai and Rory then went shopping for an outfit to wear at the dinner and, because they now had large amounts of money, they did something they had wanted to for a long time and went to Channel.

"Miss Gilmore, Mrs Danes, It's a pleasure. Come with me to a private room and I'll bring you out a selection of..."

"Evening wear, but nothing too smart and no suits."

"Evening wear it is, Miss Gilmore, Mrs Danes."

Rory and Lorelai tried on everything in the shop, until they found the perfect dress. It was a black knee length dress with white straps and a bright red coat. Rory looked gorgeous, but she was still nervous.

Rory was good friends with Honour, but Logan's parents had been refusing to see her because she wasn't rich enough or posh enough. She actually preferred it that way, for now, since it didn't put pressure on her to impress them or do things to make them like her. Logan's parents were very opinionated, she knew that much, and she also knew that if they didn't like her then they would do everything in their power to stop Rory dating Logan. And they had a lot of power.

* * *

The next night, Logan drove Rory up to his childhood home. The house was huge and intimidating, with a lot of marble decorating the foyer.

"Rory!" Shira Huntsburgur walked up to her and kissed her on each cheek like they had been friends forever. She was a natural at this, making sure that her family had the right contacts. And now that the Gilmore's had a large amount of money and an investment portfolio, they were the people to know. Shira knew she would have to make up for a month of refusing Rory, but if she could get closer to the Gilmore's, it was worth it.

The dinner had gone well. Rory had been accepted by Logan's family as the perfect first girlfriend, Shira Huntsburgur had sucked up to Rory no end, and was hopefully going to use that to get to Lorelai. She had started to dream of the day she and Rory's mother would be planning the social event of the year together. One day.

A/N: Okay, short chapter, but very important. I like this chapter, and hopefully you will too. Read and revue, but please don't be too harsh

Lilly Bex


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Three – Unexpected Visitors

A/N: I decided to post this chapter in celebration of the end of my exams. This is hopefully a good chapter. I'm not going to say any more, the first bit speaks for itself, and the rest is just the domino effect from the first chapter.

Far away from any Gilmore's or Huntsburgur's, a twenty year old man was getting into a car. It was time to go and visit his routes...

"Jess! You're home!!! I know I sent you that card saying that we had moved to stars hollow, but I didn't think you would come!!!"

Liz was ecstatic about her son coming home. He wrote about one letter a month, and here he was, in their new place in Stars Hollow. It was brilliant.

* * *

It was the Christmas holidays, and Rory was going home. She was going to stay in Stars Hollow for a fortnight, and then go back to Yale. The town was already ready for Christmas, and it was turning out to be one hell of a celebration.

When she came they were rehearsing the tableaux in Miss Patty's studio. As usual, they had a before Mary and an after Mary, Kirk as Joseph and a baby Jesus with only one arm. As she walked into Miss Patty's, her mom was pinning costumes.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Nothing much. Kirk threw a fit when he found out that he couldn't help choreograph the Christmas dance, and so he got the job."

"I did not throw a fit; I won that job fair and square"

"You bit the other assistant choreographer!"

"She hit me with a clipboard!"

"No excuse Kirk" Lorelai said as she walked away.

* * *

Jess Mariano watched Rory Gilmore wonder round town. She was walking and reading at the same time, and because of this she was about to bump into a bin, and Jess was about to stop her, when a blond came out of nowhere and stopped her. She looked up at him, squealed, and ran at him.

"Logan you're here!!" She said, ecstatic that the blond (Logan?) was there. Last time he heard, she was single, but if the blond was anything to go by, obviously not.

So he walked up to her, preparing to say hi.

Rory was walking through the town square reading Anna Karenina, and was not paying any attention to where she was going. Then she heard a voice.

"Stop." She stopped."Look." She looked down and sure enough there was a bin right in front of her. Then she looked up, to find out who her mystery saviour was. And she squealed. "Logan you're here!!"

"Jess!!" Rory Gilmore screamed, and ran up to hug him. "It's so good to see you!! Why are you here? Are you moving back? Are you here for a visit Are you staying with your mom? Are you staying with Luke?"

"I was gonna stay with Luke but the apartment looks un-lived-in."

"That's because he married my mom and they live in my house. Oh, are you staying with us? We tried to get hold of you and invite you to the wedding but we couldn't find you. We looked everywhere for you. So are you staying with us, cos I'm not giving up my room. You can have the couch."

"Luke and Lorelai got married? Well, I guess that's what happens when you lose contact with people. Hmmm."

* * *

"Who is he?"

"Luke's nephew. Oh, he's my step cousin."

"How do you know him so well?"

"We're friends."

"Good friends?"

"Friends."

"You dated, didn't you?"

"Only for about seven months. And I haven't seen him in a year. He showed up at my dorm and.... well, another story for another time. But we're friends. Nothing more."

Rory was telling Logan about Jess, and it wasn't going that well.

"And now he's staying here?"

"As are you."

"Fine. But if anything happens..."

"I will tell you straight away. Promise."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N : This chapter is really short! It's really just there to introduce Jess into the fic. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	4. LDB

Chapter Four – L.B.D.

A/N: Okay, this is a crucial chapter. It is the longest chapter so far, but all the chapters have been quite short. They will probably all be this legnth or longer wonce the story really gets started. At the moment, I'm just introducing everything. The story isn't quite off the ground yet.

"Okay, where do we start?" Rory was giving Logan the deluxe tour of "Gilmore Girls in Stars Hollow, and them growing up."

"I guess we should go right to the beginning. We are going to walk to the bus stop and from there to the Independence inn. We'll visit the foyer and the tool shed, and then we'll walk to the kindergarten, Lanes meeting us at Kim's antiques, and then we'll call it a day at the house."

"Isn't that only, like, an hour of walking?"

"We're doing it with lots of nostalgia."

In the end, the walk took five hours. The Independence inn took ages because they ended up looking at the first four rooms that Lorelai turned up first, and looking at exactly how things have changed, the tool shed took a long time because someone had moved everything and they moved it back, the kindergarten took a long time because the teacher was there and they had a long conversation on Rory at kindergarten, at Kim's antiques Lane showed them everything of importance, and at the house they went through every piece of furniture in the order they brought it.

And they never did the rest of the tour because Logan got a text message he couldn't ignore.

L.B.D.

Bring Rory

Paris

Usual place

Tomorrow

5:00 am

"Rory," he yelled "we're going to Paris"

So Rory and Logan got on the train and headed to Paris. They then went to the Ritz hotel and waited about an hour before they heard three beeps of a car horn. Logan seemed to respond to this by blindfolding Rory. They then heard a car pulling up, and Rory was carefully put in the car. Logan got in, and they drove away.

The first thing Rory heard was the sound of Finn's accent.

"What time is it?"

"Five am" Collin responded

"That's just unfairly early!"

Rory then chimed in with her thoughts on the conversation. "In the words of my mother 'Hate early. Must kill early'"

The Australian accent spoke again "I agree with your mother."

They kept on driving for what seemed like miles and miles, until they got out at a woodland area. They were shown to their tents, and this time Rory got a double bed with a nicer toothbrush and a hanging rail for her costumes. There were two, the first one being for tonight. It was a plain white dress with white short sleeves. It puffed out at the bottom and Rory loved it.

She was picked up by Logan who showed her where to go for the bulk of the meeting. It was a small woodland clearing.

"Wait here for me, and don't move. Don't go anywhere other than in this clearing. Stay here." Logan then went off into the woods, the opposite way from the side they came.

Soon, Rory was terrified. There were creepy noises all around her and the woods seemed to get darker. But she stood her ground, and stayed in the clearing.

Eventually, she heard a voice. It was Colin talking.

"Rory Gilmore, the L.B.D. is a society of nepotism and wealth. You need ancestors in the L.B.D., and you need money. Your Gilmore ancestors were in the L.B.D., and in light of your current financial situation, we have decided to let you join. We do three tests on new members; trust, courage and imagination. You have survived trust, now on to courage."

We're going to need you to walk up the scaffolding we will now guide you to and stay there for a certain amount of time. We will tell you when you can come down."

She was led to a tower of scaffolding which looked twelve stories high. Squeezing her eyes tight shut, she started to climb. It took her about ten minutes to reach the top.

"Okay, I'm halfway there."

What she didn't know was that there was no set time limit. They wanted to see how long it took her to realise that they had taken down the ladder and she would have to jump to get down. Behind her was a harness and an umbrella.

As soon as they took the ladder away, Rory started to question what they had told her. They had said that she could come down at any point, but then she forfeited. It took her two more minutes to spot the jumping gear.

She managed to harness herself pretty well, considering that she had never done it before, had never been taught how and was shaking so much you could see the scaffold tremble.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the umbrella, ran forward, and jumped. She was on solid ground again before she knew it, and now all around her were the L.B.D. members.

She heard Logan speak."Okay people, it's time to go back to the tents. We'll reconvene tomorrow, dinner's in the tents, and if it's not, the maids will bring it soon. Bye, and see you all tomorrow."

That night she quizzed Logan within an inch of his life, and he answered most of her questions.

"Was lying to me really necessary?"

"You needed to think you would be able to get out or you would have chickened out."

"I would have not! And why wasn't I told that I had the lineage before?"

"You don't just need lineage to join, you need money."

"What are the other tests?"

"Sorry but I don't know yet?"

"When did you find out that they wanted to initiate me?"

"I got another text."

"Why do I have to pass tests?"

"Because, pulling our kind of stunts, wimps die and survivors get blamed."

"Logan!"

"Ask me no questions and you won't not like the answers."

The next day, she was given a new test. She had to plan the next event, and she had a month. The test was to test imagination, and if she passed this one she would be in. She hoped to God she wouldn't screw up.

"Please?"

"No. You need to do this on your own."

"But if you could give me some pointers?"

"Then you would be cheating and if you were found you would forfeit."

"But we wouldn't be found."

"Yes we would and you know it. The L.D.B. have a couple of lie detectors and if they were in any way suspicious they would use them. "

"Can you at least get me a better deadline?"

"Nope."

Event Plan

Co-ordinator – Rory Gilmore

Theme – Small Town America

Date - January 12th

Location – Stars Hollow, Connecticut

Rules – You must dress up as something that represents small towns and villages. The event will work around the theme.

Schedule –

10th 5pm – Van arrives. Pack up tables, chairs.

10th 5:30pm – Van leaves for Stars Hollow. R.G. arrives at Dragonfly Inn and plans room arrangements.

10th 6pm – Van arrives at Stars Hollow. Unload into Miss Patty's and van goes back.

11th 10am – Crew start placing furniture.

11th 2pm – Crew stop placing furniture. R.G. checks furniture.

11th 3pm – Final menu check.

11th 4pm – Final room and seating plan check.

11th 5pm – Final rehearsal for Colin and Finn reianctment Firelight Festival.

12th 10am – People start arriving.

12th 10:30am – Guests go to Dragonfly Inn. Guests go to rooms, get dressed in costume.

12th 12am – Guests have lunch. Leek and Potato soup with fresh bread and fresh rolls.

12th 1pm – Lunch finishes. Guests go to rooms.

12th 2pm – Guests go to Miss Patty's for mini dance marathon

12th 6pm – Guests have dinner (Undecided).

12th 8pm – Guests watch firelight festival.

Cast

Finn – The Mayor

Colin – Taylor

12th 11pm – Reinactment ends. Guests return to hotel.

13th 10am – Guests wake up. Breakfast (Bacon, sausages, eggs.)

13th 11am – Guests tour the town.

13th 2pm – Dangerous stunt (undecided)

13th 8pm – Go home.

"We could knock down the giant slinky!"

"And watch Taylors face!"

"We could shoplift!"

"In the market!"

"We could start a rumour that Yale had termites and go near Kim's Antiques!"

"Or we could put Kirk and Finn together in a room and watch to see who explodes first."

"Ah, the choices, the choices."

Rory and Lorelai were pooling ideas for the big event in the L.D.B. while Luke made dinner. They weren't quite sure what he was making, but it smelled good. Jess was out but would be back for dinner.

"Or maybe we could annoy Luke no end and see who dies first!" said Lorelai, just for Luke's reaction.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

In the end they decided to keep it simple. Someone would have to climb to the top of the Gazebo, and then someone else, and that would continue until everyone had climbed onto the gazebo, and then everyone would jump off. So the event was planned, and Rory hoped it was good enough.

A/N: Whew, that was a hard chapter to write. I really hope it's good, because I worked so hard on this one. it's my favourate chapter so far.


	5. Where Everybody Knows Your Name

Chapter Five – Where Everybody Knows Your Name

A/N : Sorry that the update has taken so long. For those of you who didn't read it on my profile, I had end-of-term exams. And I also wanted to put these two chapters up together. So, here it is, and thanks for waiting.

Rory was studying. Well, trying to study. Paris was there, and she was yelling into the phone at the top of her lungs. Doyle had told her to get the article finished for tomorrow, and tomorrow was the first day of event preparation. She needed quiet.

And suddenly she realised that she could go and get quiet. She could study in a hotel, she could rent an apartment just for studying, or she could pay the library to open for her. For today, she would go to a hotel.

"Paris," she yelled, "I'm going out!"

Rory went to the hotel and studied. She did all the homework for that day, plus an essay she had to finish and she finished her article. She then went home.

* * *

Rory was in the dragonfly, just finishing of the seating arrangements. When she had just finished, she got a call saying that the truck had finished unloading. She went and checked that out, and then went home and went to bed.

The next day Rory woke up at 10 am. She got up, got dressed and went to Miss Patty's to check up on the furniture placing. Logan was coming down to help her with the dress rehearsal for Colin and Finn. She was going to spent the day sitting in the gazebo and reading and listening to music, then meet her mom in Luke's for lunch and then go to Miss Patty's to check everything was going well with setting up the furniture. Patty had been so nice about that. She said that she could use a holiday and cancelled classes for the three days Rory needed it. This had made it much easier for her to plan the event, because she had a location and then her mother had given her the Dragonfly for the two days, and from there the rest was all plain sailing.

* * *

"So how's the event going so far?" Lorelai asked.

"It's okay. Some furniture almost got broken, but other than that, all is going to plan. So, anyway, I had brilliant idea on how to spend some of the money."

"Oh, do tell!"

"I'm going to buy an apartment specially for studying. Paris is always so loud and I could keep all my books there. What do you think?"

"Wow. I think it's a great idea. You use up some of the money and you have a place to house all your books and a place to go when Paris is too loud."

"So it's settled. I will buy an apartment for studying."

"And I'm thinking of buying a second home. I know that the house is a bit small, but I never could sell it and now I can just buy another place as well."

"And maybe we could get a couple of new cars. The jeep's a bit inconvenient for everything."

So they had a long discussion on what to buy and eventually came to the conclusion that they should get:

A new car for Rory

A new car for Lorelai

Another house, much bigger than the current one, while keeping the current one as well

A study apartment for Rory

And a home cinema for the new house.

They spoke to Luke about it.

"A house, an apartment, two cars and a home cinema. Well, a bit extravagant, but it's your money. Just don't o crazy on the house. Let me see it first."

* * *

It was the final menu check and at the dragonfly Rory and Sukie were sitting in the dining room and discussing what to do because the leek crop had been spoiled.

"We can make potato soup." Suggested Rory.

"No! Potatoes are too plain to be in a soup all on their own. How about courgette soup?"

"No, we need something with a country feel."

"Does it have to be soup?"

"No, why?"

"I could make a ploughman's lunch. Ham, bread, pickle and an apple."

"Okay, but make lots and serve it from platters. Just make the platters look country."

"Crisis averted."

* * *

Firelight Festival Script

Finn – It is my great pleasure to welcome the good people of stars hollow and our many friends to the annual founders firelight festival for the thirty-seventh time. Many a true love has started right where I stand. I myself met my true love Miss Dora Braithwaite on this very day in the Gazebo many years ago. We have been married forty eight years, and it all started right here.

Colin – (covers the mike) Ask her to wave

Finn – (mike still covered) I can't. She went to bingo in Bridgeport. (Uncovers the mike) And now friends, please join me in lighting the bonfire. Taylor, give me the matches.

(Follows a large match commotion)

Colin and Finns rehearsal went brilliantly. They did it with just the right level of mocking, comedy and plain good acting. Rory thought she was so lucky to have people like that in her life, willing to act for her. Fingers crossed everything was ready for the big day.

* * *

Rory was sick with nerves, but she at least managed to get a few hours sleep so they she was ready for the big day (or really two days.) The first thing she thought of when she woke up was that she had to get to the inn to greet the guests. Then it was something along the lines of "HELP!!!" She was as nervous as hell and felt sick to her stomach. She had to skip breakfast and have only coffee, as she was sure that she couldn't keep anything down. How people like Logan do this, she wondered, and how did they get used to this weird sensation in their heads that told them just how nervous they really were. Well, no point in delaying, she thought, let's go face the music.

* * *

The people were arriving, and Rory new hardly any of them. She went outside to greet them, with the staff, and was reminded of when the Dragonfly had had a test weekend. They had all been really nervous, but Lorelai had been able to speak to the guests, and she along with Sukie had been the most nervous of all. Rory took one look at the crowd of mostly strangers, with some recognisable faces, such as Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Robert and Logan. Okay, she had delayed enough, she needed to speak. Help.

"Hello, and welcome to the Dragonfly inn. Thank-you all for coming to this event that I planned, it means a lot, and thanks for the support of so many people. I would name them all, but there's too many and I couldn't list all of them. So, you know who you are, and thanks a bundle. Mum, but there are three people in particular, and they are :one, my mother, for lending us the inn, two Sukie, for doing the catering for free and helping me find food that fitted with the theme of the event, and three, Miss Patty, for lending us the dance studio, again absolutely free. Okay, now on to the event. The theme, as I'm sure you all know, is Small Town America. If you want to know, I'm dressed as Kirk. You'll see him around, and I think that's it. Okay, you can go to your rooms, and I will see you for lunch."

The costume had been an inspiration of her mothers, and it was the best idea she had had for the costume yet. Rory could see about fifty Huckleberry Finns and Tom Sawyers. She had advised a couple of people who had asked her for help, and because of this there was a Town troubadour, a Taylor, a Town Loner and a Fran from the bakery. The disappointing amount of innovative was made up for by the people who had bothered to go the small towns, and had seen some pretty small-town-speciality sites. She saw a couple of people dressed like actors from the festival of living art. So, she thought, we're on track.

* * *

Lunch had gone well. Everyone had eaten well, and they had almost ran out but they had just enough for everyone to eat all they wanted. They all liked the meal, and they all appreciated the connection between small town America and a ploughman lunch. The mini dance marathon was next, and with any luck that would be a success, and people wouldn't get too tired from two hours of dancing.

* * *

The dance marathon was into the second hour. Rory had timed how long it took for people to get tired, and she had come to the conclusion that you could get to through the second hour without being in any amount of pain. Kirk was standing outside, yelling "Why can't I take part? I would beat all of you hands down with the hands that aren't down tied behind my back, So HA!!!!!!"

Rory considered whether or not to stop him but she decided not to because on the hole he added a festive air to the thing. She herself was standing in Taylor's place, telling anyone who would listen that she could have been a magician. And hopefully people were having fun.

* * *

Whew, Rory thought, it had been a long day. She had just come home from the mini Bracebridge dinner and she was soooo tired. It was amazing how people fell into categories that can be defined by people from Stars Hollow, though. Tonight there had been tonnes of Botsies, loosing track of how many beers they had had, and a couple of Jesses/Luks, who picked the "green stuff" of the soup and were puzzled by the cream cheese on the soup. Ah, well, everybody can be compared to soothing.

Rory was watching everyone tour the town. Everyone had seen the giant slinky, the life-sized yarn man, and only a couple hadn't seen the hundred-year-old oak tree. It was going well, and hopefully the guests had enjoyed the firelight festival last night. As far as she was concerned, it was going very well.

Whew, it was over. Rory felt a slight tinge of regret as she watched everyone go to the inn to pack up and leave. She herself was standing outside, waiting for the first people to leave so she could say goodbye. And then she had a feeling that someone was behind her. It was only a feeling, but in a couple of seconds the feeling was gone. It was replaced with the knowledge that she was being kidnapped.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can promise you that Rory is in no danger. So, three guesses as to who dun nit. Okay, I will update in literally three second, so please keep reading!

From

Lilly Bex


	6. Was That Really Nesesary?

Chapter Six – Was That Really Necessary?!?

A/N: Okay, this is the other side of the cliff hanger. And as I updater literally as soon as I put up the chapter before, I think it's no big deal that I ended on the cliff hanger like that. It would be virtually impossible for people to have to wait for more than five seconds. And I just noticed how short it is, so sorry about that too.

* * *

Rory screamed, but she couldn't. Someone was covering her mouth. Her next fear was that she was being suffocated. She heard some indistinct voices, but the one thing that she could make out was an Aussie accent. Finn?

Then it hit her. The situation was altogether too suspect. Just after she finished her L.D.B. event she got kidnapped? And then her mind worked out two possibilities;

One – She was being kidnapped so that her captives could make a lot of money holding her for ransom, and the coinsededses about the event were just that, coincededses. She remembered a line from a book that she had read when she was doing an article on children's books for the YDN .The book had been called "Point Blank", and it had been quite a good one. It was about a teenage spy, and one particular phrase stuck in her mind – "In fact, I don't believe in a coincidence....That's my job."

Somehow, the chain of events was too suspicious to be real. So she know knew that the LDB had kidnapped her. But why?

Rory felt herself being carried to an area not far from the inn, and she could also tell that she had been carried from there into a car. She had no idea where she was going, or what these people were going to do with her. But she had a feeling that if she had done very badly the LDB would have just packed up and left.

Her thoughts were answered by the feeling of being pulled out and pushed out into what she saw was woodland clearing, once they had taken the blindfold off. She could see Yale in the distance.

"Was kidnapping me really necessary?" She asked, hoping (for their sake, not hers) that they had a brilliant excuse.

"Nope, just made it easier to get you here. You were good, by the way. Didn't scream once. Made it a lot easier for us to get you here. And by the way, I was all for just taking you here, not kidnapping you" said Logan, who was standing a few feet away from her, with the rest of the LDB. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. The guy was obviously one of them, everything about him screamed rich from the Armani shoes to the perfectly done hair that could only have been done by a professional.

He wasn't a student, though. He looked in his late thirties to his early forties, and Rory assumed he was an Alumnus. She was right again.

"Rory Gilmore" he said "I am here today to initiate you into the LDB, as an alumnus and a member. Please repeat after me;

I pledge that I will never back down

Every challenge has its beginnings in the possibility of failure, but through this I pledge that failure or backing down will not be an option.

I pledge that my fears will be suppressed

It is nigh impossible to live without fear, but I will not let my fears control who I am or what I do.

I pledge that secrets will remain secret, and I pledge that I will not risk exposure and I will not make stupid mistakes without cleaning up afterwards.

This I will always do."

Rory repeated "

I pledge that I will never back down

Every challenge has its beginnings in the possibility of failure, but through this I pledge that failure or backing down will not be an option.

I pledge that my fears will be suppressed

It is nigh impossible to live without fear, but I will not let my fears control who I am or what I do.

I pledge that secrets will remain secret, and I pledge that I will not risk exposure and I will not make stupid mistakes without cleaning up afterwards.

This I will always do."

The man spoke again, speaking at the beginning but shouting at the end "Rory Gilmore congratulations and welcomed to the LDB!"

The congratulatory cry went up and she was surrounded by all of the people from the Yale club rushing forward to say congrats. And as what she suspected was a new chapter in her life Rory couldn't help but think that she had made a huge change, but she wasn't sure why she had done it.

* * *

Okay, chapter finished. I can now put up these two chapters and start writing the next one. But just a warning, school has started the end of term panic that we haven't covered enough, so I might not update alot till the bigining of the hols. Read and revue please

From

Lilly Bex


	7. Friends Worth The Trouble?

Chapter Seven - Friends... Worth the trouble?

A/N:Freedom!!! School has officially broken up, it's snowing outside and I'm in a good mood. So I wrote this chapter while I was still in a Hooray-it's-the-end-of-term-so-I'm-FREEEEEEE!!!!!-and-it's-snowing buzz. Feels good. So, I'll probably update more often, because my school breaks up early and goes back late, so things tend to get pretty boring around here. And one more time; It's SNOWING!!!(Oh, and I decided to change the title because I included the bit about Paris.)

* * *

Okay, thought Rory, no need to panic. No need to panic, it's going to be okay. I will be fine. I will get one of my oldest friends back and everything will be fine and... what the heck am I talking about? It's going to go like hell and he will hate me for ever. But what if I keep thinking that and then I'm depressed when he comes and then he thinks that I don't want to see him and then it defiantly won't work. HELP!!!!

The pessimistic train of thoughts was cut of then because Jess walked in. Rory was still scared, but she had no time to think as he walked up to her and said "hi". She was no longer had a coherent string of thoughts, because she was so nervous. The first thing that came to mind was that he looked as nervous as she felt and hoped that she didn't look. So the first thing that pooped into her head promptly came out of her mouth, and that sentence was; "Are you as nervous as I am?" He looked kind of taken aback by this question "Yep, probably, if your as nervous as you look, and by the way Rory, you're a sight for sore eyes!" She was so surprised at how blunt he was, as blunt as she had remembered, that she burst into a fit of hysteric laughter, before saying in a still-very-light tone "Well, crap! There goes my drama major!"

He was laughing too, and replied "Why, because you can't act or cause you'd be so nervous you'd sweat your face off?"

"Both, probably" Was Rory's reply, and she couldn't help but remember that this was just as natural a conversation as they used to have in the old days, before they were dating, and while they were too.

"So, I have a surprise for you."he said, watching her face light up like a child's on Christmas"Take a look at this!" And with that, he pulled a hard back book from his rucksack.

The front cover had a picture of New York on it, and in black were the words

Life As I Lived It In New York

The thrilling autobiography by Jess Mariano

about living on the wrong side of manhattan

Rory screamed."Wow Jess, you did it!" she yelled "You published a book! An autobiography! This is amazing!" Rory was soon opening the hard back and diving into it's pages. The dedication read "To my father, who let me crash at his place in California, and to all those who helped me go straight. You guys were right, some of my best gags were wasted in New York when I could have played them on Taylor."

* * *

The next hour for Rory was spent laughing and talking with Jess. She didn't remember he was this fun. Unfortunately, the conversation got a little awkward when it came to talking about relationships. She told him that she was with Logan, ad then moved on really fast.

* * *

As Rory walked back to her apartment, she looked back on her long day. She had started the day by having breakfast with Logan. God, he was the perfect guy. If the whole Jess situation had happened with any of her other boyfriends, the whole breakfast would have been awkward and they would have gone crazy jealous. Not Logan.

Then she and her mom had gone apartment/house hunting. She thought she had found the perfect place, and was looking forward to have all that overflow book space. Then she had met Jess, and then gone back to house hunting. A long, tiring day.

And it was ruined as Rory walked into the door and heard Paris yell "Gilmore! When are you moving out? Only I phoned up the Deans office and I'm going to get a new roommate soon so I really need a moving date!"

Paris sounded like she was trying to play it cool, but really she was angry, and hurt as well. But, Rory wanted to know, why?

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no no no no and a couple of craps for good mesure! The apartment people must have called while she was out and Paris thought she was moving! Help, she was just about to get kicked out of her apartment!

"Paris," she said, desperately trying to save her skin "I'm not moving"

"Don't pretend for me, Gilmore! You're moving out, weather or not you change your mind! I won't be here between ten and two tomorrow so that you can get your stuff, and you can sleep somewhere else tonight!" Paris then broke down and stormed into her room so that Rory wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

The first person that Rory called was her mom. She had no immediate suggestions, so she called Logan, hoping for a place to stay the night because it really was to late to drive all the way to Stars Hollow.

"Hey, Ace, whats up?" And hen Rory broke down on him. The pressure of loosing her friend, the stress of having nowhere to live and the pressure she had been under these past few months to start sending the money. Everyone had tried to get close to her, and all these stressful events were taking their toll. She started telling Logan everything.

"Whoa, whoa, Ace! Hold up there, and let me tell you my brilliant solutions to two out of three. Move in with me, that way you won't be homeless and I can help you with all the false friends. Get a American express black card and make shopping a daily thing. Trust me, it helps. Head to the really expensive shops. And as for Paris, just wait until she cools of and then try to explain. Simple."

* * *

Moving in with Logan was a lot easier than Rory had thought it was going to be. He had a nice place, with great furniture and great views. Colin and Finn went to get her stuff from her old apartment, and all she had to do was decide what to do with all her spare furniture. Her mom was really supportive, her grandparents were delighted (Their children would have his hair and her eyes), and the only problem was that the press kept on asking for details. Logan was great with them, though. He had spent his whole life in the spotlight and knew exactly how to deal.

Then a few days after the move, Rory was having lunch at the apartment and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Jess? Hi! So, whats up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had moved?" His voice was accusing, but in a weird way.

"Oh, ummm..."

"It's just that I rang the home number you gave me, and Paris (Delightful person, by the way)picks up and starts yelling about back stabbers and how her new roommate smelled and had bad breath."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through with that! With all the stress of being kicked out, and moving in with Logan, it just slipped my mind."

"It's okay, I just figured you could have told me."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" And this time his voice told Rory that he had forgiven her.

"So, when do you want to see the new place?"

"Any time would be good. If I get a job, then I might have to reschedule,m but otherwise, what time is good for you?"

"What about Tuesday, 1:00? We can have lunch, and then I ca show you round the apartment?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter seven! It's one of my longer ones, and was my apsalute favourite to write. Okay, the next chapter will be called - DAR(N), I'll try to be as quick as possible, please revue but please don't be too harsh. Just one more thing and that is a special thank you to all readers who have added this story to their favourites or story alerts. And an extra big thank you to all the people who have revued. You guys rock! And I hope you like the rest of the story. Oh, and please go to my profile to vote on what part Jess should have in the story.

From

Lilly Bex


	8. DAR N

Chapter Eight - DAR(N)

A/N: Okay, here it is, as promised, DAR(N). But it's very short, so I'll update soon. Oh, and I've put up some pictures of Rory's outfits from the fic on my profile. Please go and look.

* * *

One morning, Rory was having breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. She went to see Who it was, and to her suprise, it was Emily and Shira.

"Hi Grandma, Shira. Umm, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, you need a whole new wardrobe for when you join the DAR and go to all the social events that you will be invited to, so we're taking you shopping!"

"But, but, but..." Rory spluttered, but before she had time to object, they had both grabbed her arms and frog-marched her out the door.

Despite her complaints, they drove to a shopping mall that looked like she couldn't afford to step through the doors and look around. No, she could, she just wasn't used to it.

"Okay, we have a lot to get through" said Shira, "and so we'll do this systematically. We'll star with hats and work our way down." They really brought a lot of clothes. 5 hats, 8 pairs of earrings (Some diamond, or pearls...), 12 necklaces, 7 coats, 8 jackets, 6 jumpers, 4 cardigans, 20 dresses, 25 blouses, 4 pairs of trousers which matched the jackets, 4 skirts which matched the jackets and 15 pairs of shoes.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked

"No, we might not have brought enough. But you can always add to the collection. Logan has brought another wardrobe to hold all the clothes. And your DAR initiation is tomorrow. Don't be late."

They drove Rory back to her apartment building. Once Rory was safely inside the apartment, she groaned.

"Somthing wrong, Ace?" Logan, who's voice was coming from the kitchen, asked.

"My grandmother and your mom just took me shopping. Oh, the joy. I have an entire wardrobe of posh clothing that I will hardly ever get to were. Oh, yeah, and I'm joining the DAR!" Logan took one look at the pained expression on her face, and laughed out loud.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rory had been initiated into the DAR and to three meetings. It wasn't as bad as her mother had made it out to be. When Emily had aproached Lorelai about joining, she had point blank refused, and so Rory was in it on her own. But she didn't mind that. Her mother would die in the stuffy events and she was okay with them. She was actually looking forward to the event coming up. It was an auction, and it was supposed to have some of the finest antiques in America. She was going to look bad if she brought nothing, so she was going to buy stuff for Mrs Kim, who would judge them and buy them off her. Hopefully she would get some good furniture. Ahhhh, life was good.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is really short, but it's only a filler. I thought I needed to show Rory as a bit more rich, because now I can get on with the real story. Oh, but I'm suffering from severe writers block at the moment, so although I promised that I would write more, it may take a while to come up with the next chapter. Please R&R

From

Lilly Bex


	9. Public And Perfect Gifts

Chapter Nine – The Public and the Perfect Gift

A/N: So, I was sooooo right about writers block. I came up with a new plot line for the whole story, and so I've changed that, and I had a sudden inspiration (in a Greek lesson, which was a bit hard) so I started writing this chapter and didn't stop for two hours straight, by which time I had finished. And I'm sooo sorry for lack of updates. Things have been really hectic around here, and I've had tonnes of homework. And on top of that, I needed to write a fic for my friend AceHedz birthday, and that took a long time, seeing as how she is a Rory Jess fan, and I'm Rogan 100%. So it had to be an R/J fic. It's a Gilmore Girls/Dr Who crossover and it's up on my profile if you want to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (Sob), but I do own Steve Matts-Kingsley. At least, I made him up. I think. Oh, and I also made up Eberonex TV studios.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone in the same way each time it rang. She used to do it interestingly, but now she got calls from everywhere and it was a bit embarrassing when you thought it was your mother and in fact it was time magazine. Never again.

"Hi, Rory. It's Steve Matts-Kingsley, from "'The Current Show!" said the person on the other line. In the light of your new financial position, we would like to do an interview on how your life has changed, blab la bla and all that jazz. You and your mother."

"Well, I'll have to talk to mom and see what she says."

"So, we'll see you in two weeks at two in the afternoon. Thanks!"

"You should have said no!"

"But he didn't give me a lot of choice. Plus, think how cool it will be to be on T.V."

"I was holding out for Oprah. You could have at least asked me!"

"Like I said, he didn't give me a lot of choice. If I could have, I would have said no. But, as it was, just accept the situation with good grace, will you. Be nice, and don't make rude remarks, or say obscure references. Just be good!"

Rory and Lorelai were arguing about the T.V. interview. They were stuck on the fence about what to do. It would be a good opportunity to give the press something to talk about, but did they really want to go on T.V. when they were just getting used to being famous? It was a hard decision, but in the end the T.V people wouldn't take no for an answer. Which was a shame since they had agreed not to do it. But, in the end, they found themselves driving to the studio.

"Welcome to Eberonex television studios" Lorelai read from the sign.

"Guzunti" said Rory

"I know! Anyway, the letter that they sent us said to go to the reception desk and from there to hair and make-up. Hair and make-up! I wonder if the hair stylist slash make-up artist knows many famous people."

"Maybe!"

They were shown to hair and makeup ("Just like in the shopaholic books!" said Lorelai) and then taken to meet the presenter. He was a tall, thin man who had a really obvious wig on. He looked as the minute he had started balding, he had ran out to a wig shop and brought the first wig he found, without looking at it, and now he was stuck. He introduced himself as Steve Matts-Kingsley, and invited them to sit down.

The presenter introduced the show in a loud, booming voice; "Hello and welcome to "The Current Show!" Were here with newly declared heiresses Lorelai and Rory Gilmore! So, Rory, let's start with you. You're a student at Yale, yes?"

Rory had been worried that her personal life was going tro be aired like dirty laundry, so she was delighted to answer questions about Yale "Yeah. I'm in my third year."

Steve Matts-Kngsley continued the questioning "And your major is?"

"Jurmnalisam"

"Do you enjoy Yale?"

"Yes, loads."

"But that's only because she's so smart." Lorelai butted in, wanting to boast about her wonderful daughter "It's amazing, and I don't know where she got it from. She was valedictorian at her high school."

Steve Matts-Kingsley continued the interview, with a sudden change of topic "Wow, very smart. So, on to the more important stuff. Are you dating anyone, and for how long?"

Rory just decided to be completely honest, and said "I'm with a guy called Logan, and we've been together since the end of last June."

"So, about six or seven months then?"

"Yeah."

Then the interview started to go wrong "And, according to my sources, you just moved in together?"

Rory had already decided to be honest, and so she said "Oh, yeah. My roommate and I....went our separate ways"

Steve Matts-Kingsley said what was to produce what was one of the most awkward moment's ion Rory's life "Why?"

"It's a long, complicated story."

"But I've got time"

"Really, I can't say. It would be unfair to her"

"No, tell us. Did she kick you out? Did you keep it a secret from her? What happened?"

"Look, I'm not at liberty to tell you, okay? It's hers and my business and not anyone else's."

"So, not your boyfriends?"

"No, his too. And my moms. But nobody else's."

"Okay, I can see that I'm not getting anything out of you. So, Lorelai..."

Rory managed to make it to the end of the interview, and then she rushed to out of the building, got in the jeep and started to break down. She was still upset about Paris kicking her out, and Matts-Kingsley had made it all the worse. Lorelai followed her soon, but not after she had yelled at the presenter.

There was a big gap in Rory's life that Paris had filled. She had been the person who she could talk to about the paper, who she could count on to have a long rant about a completely un-annoying thing and to be... well... Paris. She missed her tonnes, and the great schism was making her feel awful. She missed her.

Lorelai had a lot of work stress in March. It wasn't tourist season, but in March a big company always had a "Staff Mini Break Reward" system. Two would come every three days for the whole of the month, and so in this month she lived to a strict schedule. It was like when she opened the inn, exept slightly more reigned in. And slightly less Emily Gilmore.

She had always done this. The company ("Houston and Pine", a firm of layers) had had its mini break system at the Independence Inn, and now at the Dragonfly. She did it every year.

Rory knew this. She and her mother hardly saw each other in March, and she only called in an emergency. So that was why Lorelai was completely surprised when Rory rang her up and started crying.

"Mom" she said "I need you now!"

"Sweetie what happened?" asked Lorelai

"Well, you know how the press are always following me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, they were talking to me and I was trying to get away when Paris stormed up to me and started yelling to me about my moving rooms and how I made her sound horrible on the chat show and how everyone was now questioning her about it and how it was all my fault and the press got her picture and now everyone's going to know her side of what happened."

"I'm on my way."

When Logan came back from his classes, he found Rory sitting on the sofa, sobbing uncontrollably. She told him what happened, and he comforted her till Lorelai came with all the junk food in the world. Logan left to give them a bit of privacy and hung out with Colin and Finn. By the time he had got back, they were both asleep on the sofa. He left them there and went to bed.

"No! You didn't"

"I did!"

"So there you were, in the middle of the Chinese countryside, with nothing to do, and instead of leaving, like you were supposed to, you decide to liven the place up by driving, naked may I add, through. The locals then chased you away with torches."

"Yes!"

Finn, Colin, Logan. Stephanie, Robert and Rory were hanging out at Rory and Logan's apartment. Rory had hung out with them a lot more since she moved into the apartment, but today Rory was just there until Jess came to pick her up for the viewing of the house that they were looking at with Luke and her mom.

Finn continued his story. "So there I was, buck naked, n the middle of the Chinese countryside, with no hope of getting my clothes back, and so I had to borrow the bare essentials from Colin and Logan. Just a shirt and some shorts. No socks, no shoes no underwear."

Rory was just about to comment on the story when Jess knocked on the door.

Rory went to open it, and on seeing Jess, she said "Jess, hi! Are we going to be late or do you want to come in and meet the guys?"

"Um, where right on time."

"Great! Come on in."Rory walked him to the living room, where Logan, Colin and Finn were finishing of their account of their trip around Asia. "Okay guys, this is Jess, my step-cousiny-brothery thing." Rory said "And these clowns are; Colin, Finn. Robert and Stephanie. You know Logan from Christmas."

Before Jess could speak, Robert spoke up and said "How can he be your step-cousiny-brothery thing?"

"Oh, because Jess is my step-fathers nephew, but Luke is like a father to him, and thus the brother part."

Jess cut the conversation short by saying "Okay, we have to leave or we're going to be late!"

"Okay" said Rory "Logan, I'll call you when I'm done. Bye Guys!"

"Thanks for showing us around the house, Morene! I'll call you about the next couple of properties that we can look at. And sorry for being so picky!" said Lorelai, as she got into the car with Luke, Jess and Rory. They had just looked at a house, and they had decided that it wasn't for them. It was taking a while.

"I liked that one!" Luke protested

Lorelai rolled her eyes "It was too small!"

"It had loads of space! Room enough to spare!"

"Like I said, I want a place with at least three floors and a pool and lots of long corridors!"

It was Rorys turn to roll her eyes. "This house-hunt is impossible! Each time one of us doesn't like it! We need to get more organised."

Jess spoke up "'Cause that would really help?"

"No, but it would make me feel better."

Jess had decided to move back to Stars Hollow, and he had a place at Cunneticut state. Because he couldn't afford his own place, he was going to live with Lorelai and Luke and ,when she was home, Rory. The house they had viewed today was the twelfth, and both Rory and Lorelai hadn't liked it. Jess had thought it was fine, but they could get a better one, and Luke had thought it was good. A situation like this occurred at every house. Not one house had they been in agreement on. It was hopeless.

Rory and Lorelai were in a huge mall. They had been here for hours, and Lorelai was helping Rory find an eight month anniversary present for Logan. It wasn't going well. They had trawled through endless book shops, been into HMV millions of times, and they had gone into a place that sold expensive watches, but they just couldnt fin anything. It was impossible.

"Okay Kido, I think you're going to have to pick soon, otherwise it will be two days to your anniversary and you still won't have a present."

"I just don't know! What do you get for a guy who has everything he ever wanted?"

"Dunno, but you better find out quick! Go through old conversations and stuff like that. It doesn't matter!"

"But it does cos... cos he may not realise it, but before we got together properly, we had that no strings thing, remember?"

"Yeah. And..."

"Well, that had been going on for exactly four months. So we have been... a kind of sort of couple for exactly one year as of next weekend."

"Wow, that's big! Does he know?"

"I have no idea but I only worked it out because I was curious."

"So, that's why it's such a big deal? Because it's a year, not eight months?"

"Yeah, only sort of eight months too."

Rory and Lorelai looked for an age, but the still couldnt find anything. Eventually, they just gave up. And promised to re-convene the next day. Then they went to the food court.

Rory was looking through some old photos of the beginning of her relationship, and suddenly something caught her eye. She called her mom and got the answer phone; "Hello, you have reached the house of Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, Luke Danes, and Rory Gilmore, who could be Rory Hayden, Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Rory Gilmore-Danes like me or Rory Gilmore-Hayden-Danes (What a mouthful) and Jess Mariano. Except Jess only sleeps on the couch, but he will get his own room when we move. Oh, and Rory only lives here in the holidays and when she needs to do laundry and when she's out of money so she needs to be fed. Talk please, and keep it short."

So she left a message saying; "Mom, its no-go on the emergency shopping trip, I've got a present."

A/N: Okay, I've got a plan for the next eight chapters, so I'll probably update more often. But school is hectic, as always (just some advice, never EVER EVER go to a school that does a trillion subjects! Especially Latin or Greek) so updates may be a little slow, sorry! And you will find out what the gift is in the next chapter. And the chapter will be called Rory no function school well without.


	10. 1Rory No Function School Well Without

Chapter Ten – Rory no function school well without

A/N: Woooooooh! We are officialy on the tenth chapter! It's a long-ish one, but full of Rogan moments. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my brilliant beta, Jasmine Fairy, my best friend AceHedz, and also to Genie and Jingle Jangle. You guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It is the property of Amy Sherman Pallamino and the WB. However, a couple of weeks ago I became the proud possessor of Gilmore Girls Season 5 on DVD! They're slow-releasing them series by series here in the UK. Annoying.

Beebeebeebeep! Beebeebeebeep! Beebeebeebeep! Beebeebeebeep!

Rory woke up with a start. She looked at the clock and screamed.

Logan, sleeping next to her, sat up, woken by her scream."Ace, don't scream like that! You'll wake up the whole building!"

"But I'm two hours late for school!"

"No, you're not. I cleared it with your professors. You're going to get a tape of the lectures and a copy of the lecture notes. It's okay."

"But I can't miss school!"

"It's our anniversary; you can do anything you like!"

"Rory no function school well without!"

"You've been watching too much of "The Simpsons".

"You can never watch too mock Simpsons."

"We can debate about this later but right now, do you want breakfast?"

"Oooooooh, yeah."

"Waffles then?"

"And coffee!"

"Ace, I know you, of course coffee!"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know we have a waffle iron!"

"All you know about the kitchen is where the fridge, microwave, freezer and coffee maker are."

"Not true! I know where the cupboard where we keep the cereal and pop tarts is!"

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't know that we also have a donut maker, a sandwich grill and a chocolate fountain."

"We do?"

"Yeah, they all live in the cupboard with the ice-cream maker and the candyfloss maker."

"The big one? That's what it's for?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, insight."

"I'm glad you found out something new about the apartment you've lived in for at least a month."

"Yeah, me too. So, waffles?"

"Yep. I will now demonstrate how to use the waffle iron in case you decide you want waffles some time when I'm not around."

"Uh-uh, I am not cooking! Just freeze a bag of mixture and I'll use that."

"Got it."

"But first, you said I have the day of school. Why?"

"Well, because it's our anniversary. Which you knew. But what you didn't know is that I did a bit of math and"

He was cut of suddenly by Rory saying "Including the no-strings bit thing, we've been together for a year."

"Yeah. And I think that a whole year is very special and so today is our day. Planned the whole thing out."Logan said as he put a plate of waffles down.

Rory started eating."Good waffles." she said "So, what are we doing?"

"Nu-uh. It's a surprise."

"But don't you want me to know?"Said Rory, batting her eyelashes. Logan looked away.

"No. It's a surprise."

"Fine! Be like that! And I would continue to be angry but WOW these are good. Next, let's try the chocolate fountain."

"Sure, but at the end of the semester, we're moving."

"Why?"

"Cause my parents think that we should have a bigger place, and they control where I live. We need to look, by the way."

"Sure. Oh, and let's get a popcorn maker and a peanut putter maker."

"See that cupboard, the small one?"

"Yeah?"

"That's where the popcorn maker and the peanut butter maker live. With the hot-dog maker."

"Whoa. Tomorrow, you need to give me a tour of this place."

"Yeah."

* * *

They both finished breakfast, and went out to Logan's Porsche. Rory was kind of distracted.

"Ace, what is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that I should look at some cars because me and mom decided to get a new car each. And the next check should come anytime now."

"Oh, get a Porsche! Or a Jag...no, an Aston Martin. Or a..."

He got cut off by Rory, who just said "I can promise not to care if you use my needing a car to get yourself a new one."

* * *

"So, the first place we are going to is about half an hour's drive away."

"Where is it? I wanna know!"

"I'm not telling you until we're there."

"I recognise this place! This is where grandma and grandpa renewed their vows!"

"Yes, but a more important event that happened in the dressing-room that we are just about to go to"

"Was out first kiss and nearly something else as well."

"Yep. And if you will look to the right you will see the escape route that I used to escape the wrath of Luke and your dad."

"Yeah, and then mom and Luke almost broke up and then mom proposed... and the rest is history."

"Yes, but today is about our history."

"Oh, so what are we doing now?"

"Quick detour to the foyer."

"Oh, where we danced, right?"

"Yes, where we danced."

"Then a quick stop to the dressing room and then back on the road."

"To..."

"A place with a name."

"Which is?"

"I'm not telling."

"Mean!"

"No, I just want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. So, foyer?" Rory said, all traces of sulkiness forgotten.

"Yep, then dressing room. Oh, and by the way, you looked good in a suit."

"I know."`

* * *

"I can't believe that she did that!" said Emily, sitting and talking with Shira Huntsburgur. "She can't have realised what a big impact she had on everyone lives. And she was such a nice girl at Rory's 16th birthday party."

In a different room at the Windsor club, Shira Huntsburgur and Emily Gilmore were having tea."It's not like she didn't do us a tiny bit of a favour, Emily." Said Shira."If they live together it's only a matter of time before they get married."

"But people are starting to think that they wouldn't have moved in together if Paris hadn't kicked Rory out. And it gives Rory a bad image if people think she was so horrid to Paris."

"Okay, you're right. We need to make a plan about what to do."

"One step ahead of you, dear. I have go a plan right here."

* * *

"So, milady, we have arrived." Said Logan, as he pulled up outside a posh Chinese restaurant.

"The place where we went with Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Marty?"

"Yep. I thought lunch?"

"Lunch it is then. God, just the place alone brings back memories."

The couple walked inside, and were shown to a table for two where the table for seven had been.

"They've moved everything around?"

"Yeah. I saw them doing it as I passed a couple of week ago and thought it would be a good place to have lunch."

"Okay. Now, presents?"

"Of course. You go first."

"Okay. Here."

Rory handed Logan a flat, thin package wrapped up in light blue tissue paper. He unwrapped it and found in it a custom made photo frame, which had been made to fit a bunch of photos from a photo booth. It was purple and padded, and in it was four photos of Rory and Logan, smiling madly and pulling silly poses. In the first, they were striking poses, in the second they looked normal, in the third Rory was kissing Logan's cheek, and in the forth they were kissing, with Rory stretching her hand out in front of the camera, but a little to the left of their faces, so you could still see them. Logan looked up, grinning madly.

"How..." The pictures had been taken on the day they had agreed to strings. They had gone into the photo booth, taken the pictures and used the last of their change on buying them. The printing had gone wrong and so they had gone a cash machine for change and then back to get new ones. The machine had been broken, and was the only one for miles around. They had others from other days, but none quite like these.

"I tracked down the owners of the machine, and it turned out that they had all the pictures on archive. I gave them the date, and they found it. We were the first, and last, pictures of the day. I had a hard time tracking it down, let me tell you. But then I just went to a frame maker and gave them the plans for the frame. Easy."

"You are amazing, and nothing I could get you could compete. But, here." Said Logan, as he handed Rory a box wrapped in plan red paper. Inside was a gold ring with two stones. One was an emerald, and one was an opal. Next to the emerald was engraved the name "Logan", and next to the opal "Rory".

"I passed this jewellery shop when I was looking for the perfect present, and I saw a sign that said it would set two to six birth stones in a ring and engrave the names in them. I thought it would be perfect for us, and I just noticed how well the stones looked together." Said Logan. "Kinda like you and me. We look so good together that people just have to think us the perfect couple." Rory looked up with tears in her eyes. It was perfect.

"So, last stop and a very nice one too. I don't think I've been here since we came here to celebrate strings..."

"I don't think I have either. Wow, it looks exactly the same."

"So, shall we be seated?"

"Yep."

They were shown to the table for two where they had eaten before. Rory picked up the menu, and said "So, what kind of appetiser should we have? Or should we get more than one?"

"You hungry?" asked Logan

"Do you need to ask?"

"Okay, so six appetisers, then?"

Rory smiled."You know me so well." She said. "And I'm thinking garlic bread, mozzarella sticks, the shrimp cocktail, the smoked salmon slices sprinkled with chives, and the squash risotto. I love risotto. Especially Sukie's magic risotto. It's magic. She made the day that they thought her mother was going to die and she lived for much longer. Magic. Ooooh, I think we've managed to find it!"

"Find what?"

"A restaurant with enough appetisers to order the right amount without ordering a salad. Euh, salad, yuck!"

"You are soo childish!"

"I know." Rory said, grinning.

"And I think that you're right about the appetisers. To share?"

"Yep. Oh, but we should order the stuffed mushrooms. Too."

"Excuse me, sir?" said Logan "Can we order appetisers?`

"Yes, of course, sir. What would you like?"

"A plate of garlic bread, some mozzarella sticks, the shrimp cocktail, the smoked salmon slices sprinkled with chives, the squash risotto, and the stuffed mushrooms. Oh, and two glasses of Champaign."

"For starters, a plate of garlic bread, some mozzarella sticks, the shrimp cocktail, the smoked salmon slices sprinkled with chives, the squash risotto, and the stuffed muchrooms. And to drink, two glasses of champaigne. Is that all sir?"

"All for now, yes thanks."

"I'll just go and get you your order."

"Wow! He's the one who we had last time!" said Rory.

"Yeah. I didn't ask for him or anything, it's just that he never leaves and is their best waiter. They put us on the "Important customer" list because of my black card." Answered Logan.

"Ahhhh, the black card. What would we do without it? It should have a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah, like Hurburt."

"Hurburt?"

"Hurburt. From now on, your black card has been christand "Hurbert."

"Hurburt it is then. But yours has to have a name, too."

"What about...Nevill?"

"Nevill. I like Nevill. So, Hurburt and Nevill?"

The couple continued talking about nothing in particular, nto knowing that in a room in the Winsor Club, plotting about how to bring Paris out of the picture.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry about the melodramatic end note. But all will be reveled in the next chapter, called "Finally!" You can guess what happens. Now, because it is now half term, and I have already written the next chapter, I will probably update very soon. But my writing has slowed down because I have embarked on a new 's called The Pineapple Upside Down Cake Called My Life, which is named after a gorgeous tasting cake in Nigella Express.

R and R please!

From

Lilly Bex


	11. The Return of the Hippo

Chapter 11 – The Return Of The Hippo

A/N:SORRY! I realise that I haven't updated in a long time, and because the Easter holidays just ended by definition I should have updated at least twice by now but I literally had every problem possible. The computer broke down, I lost my memory stick, I didn't like the way the chapter read, I had tonnes of things to do and this just somehow slipped to the bottom of the pile. Have I mentioned how sorry I am?

It wasn't an ordinary thing for someone to live in a place like Doyle's. It was a single on-campus, and it was a dump. But, it was the best he could find, and he took a small comfort in knowing that if a freshman needed to be housed, he would be the last to be evicted. So he was really surprised to find out it was being knocked down to make a plot of land to build a new student housing block. It was not surprising, but it was unexpected to Doyle, who was told he had to leave in about a month, or else. Odd, but not surprising. This gave Doyle a lot to think about. He thought about what kind of place he could afford, if he was willing to move off-campus, and if Paris would move with him. He thought about how it might inconvenience him, moving off-campus. He thought about the kind of place he could get on campus... But, eventually, he made his choice. And one day, he sat down with Paris, and said "We need to talk."

"Okay, so Mom, what are you looking for in a house?"

"Well, it has to be gorgeous. And furnished with Laura Ashley. At least three floors, with a pool and tonnes of corridors. I wanna move into a more welcoming version of my parent's house."

"And I have an idea." Said Luke. They were all on the phone, discussing the house.

"Oh yeah?" said Rory.

"You know old man Twickum died last week?"

"Yeah..." said both Lorelai and Rory

"Well, his house is up for sale and I always thought it was beautiful. It has four floors and an indoor and outdoor pool, and it's very easy to get lost in."

"Oh, yeah." Said Rory

"So it's decided. We will look at the Twickum house." Said Lorelai.

Just then, Rory heard a knock on the door. "Gotta go, bye." She said, before going and answering it. Paris was on the other side.

She was crying. "Doyle and I broke up." She said.

"Oh, come on in." Rory answered.

Logan got back from talking with his father at six in the afternoon. It was a Saturday, so he had no classes, and went straight home. On the way, he ran over the conversation in his mind. Not living up to potential, bla bla bla, you're failing, blab la bla, London, blab la bla.

He walked in, and saw Rory and Paris on the sofa. He walked right out again, and called Colin and Finn. He gave them some privacy.

"You ring the doorbell."

"You are soooo childish!"

"I know. Now, you ring the doorbell."

"Fine." Rory stepped into the intimidating porch that led up to her grandparent's house and rang the doorbell. She looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"You know, it won't help if you just stand there."

"Yeah, but it's easier."

The door was opened by a nervous maid who looked new.

"Oh, who are you?" asked Lorelai, stepping into the porch.

"Ummm, Stella."

"Well, just some advice, Mrs Gilmore has a habit of firing her maids. So quit while you can. You don't have to take me seriously, and you can go back to hiding in the kitchen now."

"Thank-you." Stella scurried back to the kitchen, and left Rory and Lorelai to their own devices.

"Wake up and feel reality, mom, cause we need to go in."

"But we're half an hour late. Mom will yell at me."

"Oh, are you here for Mr and Mrs Gilmore?" asked Stella, scurrying out of the kitchen."They're out of town."

"They left us with nothing." Said Lorelai

"Wanna do what we did last time?"

"Yeah. And, so," said Rory, as she and her mother went and sat down on the big sofa "I can update you on the latest news of the great schism."

"Oh, do tell."

"Paris broke up with Doyle, and she came over, crying. We're friends again, but she's all mopey, and refusing to get up. I need a plan to get them back together."

"Okay. Well, I'll try to help with that."

"Rory, NO!"

"Paris!"

"NO! I'm not going in their. So you can just go and get my article brief, and then leave. And don't tell him anything about me."

"I don't see why you're doing this. You refused to tell my why you broke up, and after this, I can only assume that you had a Hall Of Mirrors moment, or he discovered your secret identity and you couldn't trust him with the information that you were really "The Ranting Woman", who destroys threats to the peace by ranting at the criminals and so you had to wipe his mind of your very existence!"

Paris was refusing to go into the news room, and was making Rory go for her. She hadn't been out for three days, and Rory visited her whenever she could. It was hard to make her do anything, and after a lot of thought, Rory decided that writing was better than moping. So she went to the news room, and got Paris's article. It was on Paulo Coelho's "The Alchemist", and the religious views expressed in it.

Doyle looked awful "How is she?" he asked.

"None of your business" replied Rory. "You lost the right to know when you broke up with her. So give me the article brief, and mine, and then I'll go. Oh, and can I have Logan's, too."

"Here you go. Tell Logan that his last article was good, but it lacked the energy that he normally writes with, and so I'm trying what worked on you and sending him to the ballet. You, as always, have free reign, but stick to the subject, as always. Tell me your idea."

"So, I was thinking, an article on the weird and the wacky."

"Tell you what Gilmore, you do that well and I'll make it a regular feature."

"Cool."

"The lead dancer is staring at me!"

"No, she's not. "

"I thought she transferred because my article was following her everywhere in this school."

"But now she's back, and I see what you meant when you compared her to a hippo."

Rory and Logan were at the ballet, for Logan's article. The lead ballerina from Rory's article in her freshman year was there, and (according to Rory) she was staring at her and giving her death glares. It wasn't a present experience.

"I'm stuck. I can't stay here, with her staring at me, and if I move, she'll notice me even more. It's the return of the Hippo, and our door looks much nicer without "Die Jerk" written in permanent marker. Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the Camel."

"Tell you what, I'll write an article about how rubbish she is, and I'll be the one who she hates now."

"And then when that article starts following her around, I hope she transfer for good."

The Yale Daily News

The Return Of The Hippo

By Logan Huntsburgur

I have to say that I went to this concert with a girl who had written a wonderful piece on the lead ballerina's last performance. It's a fantastic piece(search on goggle "Rory Gilmore DIE JERK" for the ballerinas blog and a copy of the article) and after all she said, I was a bit hesitant to write anything about this ballet (but our dear old editor said I had to...). So, here goes;

Everything else in this ballet was simply terrible; the lead ballerina was abysmal. She reached new levels of sucking, and managed to look more like a hippo than a person on several occasions during the dance. I checked on my way out, and it was only an hour, but you will not believe me if and when you go to see it as it feels like I lost half of my life in that theatre. Rory says I look exactly the same, but I don't feel it. Doyle, our editor dearest, says our reporters etiquette forbids us from writing profanity, but %$* &^'! "£( ?##;~ HELL! That was AWFUL!

I would write more, but I don't think people want to see a repeat of the previous sentence about thirty times. I think I'll refrain.

Rory Gilmore's World Of Weird

By Rory Gilmore

Since this is going to be a regular, I thought I'd start of by telling you how I got my knowledge of all things weird and wonderful. Stars Hollow.

I grew up there, and it really is a magical place. We have a soda shoppe, the best diner ever, a ballet studio, a book shop, Weston bakery(which I hardly ever go into because my step-father Luke owns the diner, and they are arch enemy), a cat store, a life sized twine man, an 100-year-old oak tree, Danish day and a church/mosk. And, as my first article, I'm going to tell you a little bit about our Hello! Magazine. Babette and Miss Patty. On stuff going on about town, they know all and see all. And hate east side Tilly.

Every morning, they stand at the post box and gossip. I got the headlines for you; Samson and Delilah Saperstine had another of their fights. He threw an antique vase at her, in Kims antiques, and they are now banned from Mrs Kims antique store.

Lulu has agreed to marry Kirk, and they are going to have a jelly-bean themed wedding. Kirks mother can't come, as she is allergic to Lulu.

The movie theatre is thinking about buying a new film, but they may just stick with the three they already have. They soooo shouldn't. I mean, they have the adventures of Pippi Longstocking. Who needs more?

Kirk (the town king of weird) has a new hobby – Boxersise. 'Nuff said.

Jess, Luke's nephew, my step-cousin/ex-boyfriend/good friend has gotten a place at Cunetticut state, and is going to live with Lorelai (my mom) and Luke. And me in the holidays. (I knew that already! Ha Ha!)

Luke's diner has finally added (per moms request) chilli topped Pringles, and given us back the Monty Christo Sandwich.

The Gilmore-Danses (my family) are looking into buying the Twickam house.

The dragonfly inn is getting a third horse.

Dean Forester and Lindsey Lister are back together, and may break up any day now.

Now, lets move on because I spy Lulu wedding cake shopping. I have to go and taste it. It has seven tiers and is finished with butter cream icing covered in jelly beans. Oh, and it's all Victoria sponge, apart from the bottom and top tiers, which are crushed jelly beans.

Sukie made it, and so it will taste like heaven on earth. I have to try this cake!

Now do you see why people think I may have a mental illness? It's cos I grew up in the inbreeding capital of the world.

Religion Beat

Editors Note by Doyle Groveland

Unfortunately, our religion beat writer hasn't handed in the article that was requested, but instead wrote a ten-page (very good) essay on her recent breakup that wouldn't really make for interesting reading, so their is no religion beat today. Sorry.

Wake up. Dining hall. All bran. Essays. Classes. Dining hall. Sandwich. Rory. Classes. Rory brings article. Article. Dining hall. Hot food. Essays. Rory. Homework. Bed. Wake up. Dining hall. All bran. Essays. Classes. Dining hall. Sandwich. Rory. Classes. Rory brings article. Article. Dining hall. Hot food. Essays. Rory. Homework. Bed. Wake up. Dining hall...

The humdrum pattern of Paris' life gave her some comfort, she thought. Every day, the same thing. She wasn't getting anywhere near over Doyle, and she knew that if she continued doing the same old she would never. But the unknown was uncomfortable, and she wouldn't and couldn't face that right now. And so the days went on; Wake up. Dining hall. All bran. Essays. Classes. Dining hall. Sandwich. Rory. Classes. Rory brings article. Article. Dining hall. Hot food. Essays. Rory. Homework. Bed.

Little did she know how much that was about to change.

It's hard, harder, hardest to break up with someone you love. But what if you thought that they didn't love you? What if something had happened, and in the back of your mind, this set of a chain of thoughts that made you realise they didn't love you? What if?

This was the slow, steady train wreck that Doyle Groveland was on. He couldn't bear the thought that she didn't love him, but at the same time he couldn't bear the thought that he may have broken up with her when she just wasn't ready. It was, Doyle thought, a slow, sad way to tear himself up. He had to do something, or else he would go mad. Either that or start responding to the odd voices in his head. That hadn't turned up yet, but they were coming. Unless he acted fast. Or flung himself off of a building. And although he was depressed he wasn't that upset.

No, he would do best to just keep calm and carry on.

"Pweeeese?"

"No."

"Pweeeeeeeeese?"

"No."

"Pwetty pweese wiv a chewy on top?"

"NO! Rory, will you just respect my privacy and let me keep it a secret?"

"But you're refusing top tell me how you and Doyle broke up!"

"And so you should respect my privacy and not ask!"

Paris was still refusing to tell Rory how she and Doyle broke up. And Rory was just about to get her dusty big guns out of the draw, but then something happened that meant she didn't nead to.

Doyle stormed in.

"Paris, we need to talk."

"Why? You broke up with me?"

"I changed my mind. I did what I did because I thought you didn't love me, but then I saw you being all mopey, and I decided that you were just afraid to commit. So I'm doing it for you. I registered you as an off-campus student, and you can now come and live with me in my apartment. It's only a short walk to campus, and it's got a good view. I've already made arrangements for your stuff. What do you say?"

Paris looked fuming. But then, her face untwisted and she said "All that? For me?"

"Yep, for you."

Rory smiled, and sat down as they went to check out their new apartment. Yep, they were the perfect eccentric couple. Life was good.

"Okay, we have jelly beans, we have mallomars, we have popcorn, we have pizza on its way and we have that weird stuff you brought from the DAR meeting." Said Lorelai, preparing for watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory with Rory.

"Ummmm, I think that's everything. And it's not weird stuff, it's peaches in muskat."

"What's Muskat?"

"Licker."

"Then weird peachy thing is okay in my book."

"Good, lets begin."

But as they watched the film, a tall thin figure paced the porch.

"Got to knock, got to knock, the worst they could do is say no. Or kick me, or punch me, or hit me, or threaten me, or spit o me, or..." and he went on. But just as the boiled sweet boat reached the all the golden ticket people, he worked up the courage. "Knock, knock." He said.

A/N:Okay, what do you think? I sort of intended to have this in three or four chapters, but they were much to short and because of this read really slowly, So I combined them to make this longer chapter, and fixed the break up quickly. And, can I say just once again how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long, and how flimsy all my excuses seem. Sorry.

TTFN

Lilly-Bex

P.S. I've started to write a blog about this story. It's address is .com/.


	12. House, or Home?

Chapter 12 – House, or Home?

A/N:The last but one chapter, sob. But I may do a sequel, if I get a good idea. Possibly.

Disclaimer – I never have and never will own Gilmore Girls. If I did, their would be more than £3 in my purse.

"Kirk, your supposed to actually knock, as opposed to just saying knock knock." Said Lorelai, as she opened the door.

"I tried to punch a punch bag in my boxersise class and it hurt my knuckles."

"Only you could get hurt by a punch bag. And thats not a good thing."

"Mother said that we should celebrate uniqueness, and not tear it down."

"So, whats up."

"Well, I heard through the grape vine that you were buying the Twickam house."

"Yes..."

"And I was wondering if I could rent your current one, for a fee of course."

"Kirk, if I offer you the house, I say for a fee. You just asked me to pay you to live in my house."

"Well, yes. I'd be keeping it clean, making sure your furniture doesn't get lonely and changing the sheets every day. And the grapevine also told me that you were rich enough."

"What exactly did "The grapevine" say?"

"He said "Oh yes, Lorelai and Rory. Nice family, live next to Babette and Morey. Just got so rich that they could pay you to live in their house. And for the kind of money they could offer you, you would pack up and go stateside for them." I am willing to go stateside for you, for a fee of course."

"Kirk, you would have to pay me to live in the house, but I'll think about it."

"You will? Oh, thats great! I'm going to tell Lulu and mother."

"I haven't said yes, Kirk."

"Yet."

"And if you sign here, Miss Gilmore, and here Mrs Danes, and here Mr Danes...Okay, you are now the full legal owners of the property. Congrats"

"WOW!" announced Rory, as she stepped out of the estate agents office. "We just brought the Twickam House!"

"I know! It's so exiting! So, in a week we're moving in all of our stuff, and so tomorrow I'm gonna go at get the new furniture for mine and Luke's room, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Ummmmm, I think I'm busy. LDB event thingy. I'm not sure, it's the first one I've known about. Apart from the one that I planned. But that one doesn't count."

"Oh, cool. Tell me if your life is in danger so I can plan your funeral. I'm thinking in the church, with a reception in your apartment so I can show off all my cool new stuff."

"I don't have a will, and so all my stuff is the property of you and dad. Appart from the apartment, that's Logans. And all the furnature. But I can't leave that in a will because it's his, anyway."

"Well make a will and leave everything to me!"

"Will do. I have a test, so I have to study. Bye peeps."

"Bye Rory. Oh, and Jess said to ask you to ask the editor of the Yale newspaper to do a review of his book." Said Luke, feeling shameful that he hadn't remembered to ask at the last minute.

"Ummmmm," Rory said, as she got into her car, "Say him I have some pull with the editor, but I may have to get Logan to write it, and he's a bit of a tuff reviewer. So tell him to think carefully about it, and then call me at the apartment, not on my cell."

"Will do."

Rory got in the car, and drove of to Yale. As she did, she started thinking about the LDB event that was happening in a couple of days. "Oh crap!" she muttered as she remembered that she had yet to get her costume. The theme was medieval and it was being planned by a couple of people who, apparently, got very fussy when you didn't have a brilliant costume. She had looked online, and found a place which had said they would make her the dress she wanted. But the only problem was, how could she manage to get it in time? She would have to drive all the way to New York, where they had their shop. Help.

But maybe she could do something about it.

"Jess?" asked Rory, through the phone.

"Yep?"

"I'm your favourite step-sistery-cousiny thingy, right?"

"Rory, you're my only step-sistery-cousiny thingy."

"Well, would you be willing to do a teensy tiny favour for me, your favourite and only step-sistery-cousiny thingy, your own almost flesh and blood? Please? You'll be my favourite step-brothery-cousiny thingy?"

"Again, I'm your only step-brothery-cousiny thingy."

"Yeah, but your not my favourite one. Yet."

"Thats insulting. You prefer something that doesn't exist to me."

"Get used to it. I'd choose Willy Wonka over you any day cos you don't own the best chocolate factory ever. Wouldn't you love to see inside Wonka's chocolate factory, even a set. I mean, now I'm as rich as I am theirs no knowing what I could do, but it just wouldn't be the same as Willy Wonka's factory, you know?"

"Rory? The fact that he owns an amazing chocolate factory and you could afford to make one just like it and pay an actor to be Willy Wonka doesn't change the fact that he's NOT REAL."

"Kill joy."

"You were grovelling?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, my hopefully-soon-to-be-favourite-step-brothery-cousiny thingy, I really need you to, when your getting your stuff from New York tomorrow, so your already in the city, go a tiny bit out of your way and go to "The Dress That Was" for me? It's two blocks from where you live, I know that cos I checked."

""The Dress That Was"? Classy. But what do you need from a ye olden dresses shop?"

"You've been?"

"Nope, but an old roommate of mine had a girlfriend who was going to a fancy dress party and wanted to be Queen Elizabeth, and get a dress from their, but couldn't afford the head dress. So she went as a slutty nurse and asked for a pay rise."

"Did she get it?"

"Dunno. But she broke up with my roommate to be with her boss, and I here it's going well."

"How do you know?"

"She calls up my roommate, or ex-roommate now I suppose, and tells him how much better her life is now she's sleeping with her boss."

"Ouch. But, anyhoo, can you go and pick up my costume? Please? You'll be my favourite step-brothery-cousiny thingy."

"Alright. Send me a check and I'll do it."

"It's already been paid for."

"Not what I meant."

* * *

A/N:I'll update inn a second, and so there will be two chapters up now/ Oh, and by the way I put the link to the blog on my profile, so check it out.

Bye

Lilly Bex


	13. A New Generation Of Crazies

Chapter Thirteen – A New Generation Of Crazies

A/N – The end is nigh. Actually the end is here, and as sorry as I am to see this story go, I think it's kinda cool that I'm sitting in the same chair, in the same house as when the story began. And thats quite a co-inky dinky because it's my aunts house and she lives ages away from me.

Disclaimer – I have not owned Gilmore Girls for the whole of the story, and I don't own it now. Ask me after my next birthday though...and I will be in exactly the same situation. Bleugh.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm..."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Okay I'm sick of this." Said Rory in frustration. "We sound like we forgot how to meditate."

"Meditating! Maybe the divinity of are listening!"

"I don't think so. And we really need to speak to the doctor about upping your dosage."

"What medication am I on?"

"Don't you remember? The one that makes you sane again."

"Yeah, well, hide it in your "make mommy go away castle"."

"Never forgetting that, are you?"

"Nope."

They were making no progress, and stuck on the big issue; was this place going to be just a house to them, or was it going to be home? Kirk had forced them to think about an issue that they had successfully avoided so far. Were they willing to get rid of the house that they had saved and saved for, a labour of love. One question – house or home?

The world turns a sumersalt every day, and every time it turns another sumersalt, another day goes by, thought Rory. It had no relevance to what she was thinking of, or even what she was supposed to be thinking of, but she was pondering a dilemma. And the great god of question marks was staring at her with evil eyes, and she just couldn't concentrait. This sucked.

She was at the LDB event, thinking about a problem so serious, it should have it's own logo and theme tune. The Kirk Dilemma.(do-do-do-do-duh-la-doop-de-do)

She was standing next to a giant maypole, that was suspended in midair on a glass platform fitted with trapdoors. When a person stood on one, they fell down on to a giant trampoline, and had to use their string thingies (which were actually bungy cords) to get back up again. It was being done in ten minutes, by a group of brave-to-the-point-of-foolishness volentiers (herself included), and she was done rigging her bungy cords, so she had time to think. She was trying to involve thinking about it (do-do-do-do-duh-la-doop-de-do), and had managed to think of the following –

Trap doors theatres no business like show business no business like snow business mom Dragonfly dragons Eragon childrens fiction Alex Rider no coincedenses LDB medieval period jousting Henry VIII Shakespeare Globe theatre global warming orange orangatang monkey Kirk house yes no yes no yes no got to think about something else help the world turns a sumersalt every day, and every time it turns another sumersalt, another day goes by the sound of music is so cool nuns aprons cooking AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hopeless? BLEUGH!

Oh, nows my cue she thought as she climbed the may pole thing and prepared to bungy. And thus ended the co-herent thoughts.

She stepped on to the glass platform, and imediatly lost whatever she had been thinking about(monkey monkey underpants) as she looked down. High, higher, highest and as she started dancing around the pole, she lost all since of time. It seemed to slow down around her, as she was conscious of only Logan behind her, reaching out to clutch her hand as he new she would be afraid and the dizzy height she had ascended to only minutes before and was already sick of. Had it been only the one minute, the same minute that was shown on a big clock in the distance? And then time started to mean something as she experienced the rush coming from the trap door that she had just stepped on, and pulling Logan down with her, she descended, and straight back up because of the joint force of the bungy cord and the trampoline. Time sped up as this process continued, but time was no longer static, but rushing forward. She had found her place in the LDB, and never looked back.

Pros – Kirk will have a place to live

The furniture won't get lonely

The house won't be empty

The house will get cleaned

Cons – The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The house where we grew up will be gone

The pro/con list that Rory and Lorelai had constructed read something like this. It wasn't helping in any way, and they were beginning to not know what to do.

"Beginning?" said Rory, when Lorelai had presented that point of view to her, "I think it begun when we got all the money, and Kirk woke it up."

"Honey, I think we should say yes."

"Why? It's our house."

"Yeah, but look at all the pros. And don't you think a new generation of crazies should come in?"

"No! I mean, yeah but..." Rory paused to consider as she pondered the extensions of letting the house"Your right. It's time for a new generation of crazies. Goodbye house. We love you."

And the house was let out to a new generation of crazies.

ONE YEAR LATER

Change was inevitable, thought Rory, as she looked back at the last year and a half. But she could never had expected her life to change in that way. And yet it had.

She looked around. It was a gorgeous day in July and her and her mom were enjoying the sun, looking out at the new garden, as the twins, Sid and Nancy, sat on Lorelai's lap. Born a month ago, they laughed happily on their mommys lap and smiled as they looked around.

She smiled again as she looked at the princess cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. Her ring had been on her finger for one week exactly, and yet it looked as if it belonged there. As Luke, Logan and Jess(who had started community collage and was doing really well) walked out with the BBQ, she smiled at Logan, and he returned the favour. Yep, she had found her soulmate.

A/N:I have now finished spell-checking the last chapter. Depressing. But, on another happier note my first story is now complete! Yay! And I can now devote all my attention to Doing The Season, which is my other story. It's pretty cool, check it out.

Signing out(for the last time)(on this story at least) (unless I do a sequil),

Lilly-Bex


End file.
